Szayel Aporro Grantz
Szayel Aporro Granz (Kanji: ザエルアポロ・グランツ,Romanji: Zaeruaporo Gurantsu, sometimes romanized as Szayelaporro Grantz, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the octava (8th) Espada. He is Yylfordt Granz's younger brother. Appearance Szayel has shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. The placement of his Hollow hole and Espada number tattoo are both unknown. Most of the Arrancar have his/her Hollow hole on the torso or face, however this is not the case for Szayel. Even after having the entire upper half of his body exposed, no hole or number tattoo can be seen. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wears a long shirt that covers all of the skin up to the top of his neck. On his hands, he wears white gloves. He wears the regular pants, with slight length taken away, making them shorter then the others. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. It should also be noted that when he changes his clothes prior to performing his Resurrección, he sports a cape-like garment. When he was demoted from the Espada, his appearance was slightly different compared to his appearance in the original story. His hair was messier and the three lines on his uniform dropped to his right hip, instead of to the left, right and middle. Personality Szayel is a meticulous intellectual and the scientist of the Espada. Unlike all the other Espada, Szayel is highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant, and tends to make lewd, disturbing comments about his opponents. Szayel is quite sadistic and views others as little more than research material. He thinks poorly of non-Hollows, and hopes that Aizen will someday wipe all non-Hollows out of existence. He also thinks of himself as an actor, especially when toying with his victims. He seems to have had a less-than-positive relationship with his older brother, Yylfordt. While he did try to heal him after his battle with Renji, he refers to Yylfordt's death as Renji merely breaking a box of parasites, and says that he wouldn't be so childish as to be upset over that. He boasts that he is a "perfectly useless being," since he is capable of reproducing himself in another person's body as a cute baby, and thus, views himself as a helpless infant. During his final moments alive, Mayuri gives a speech about his view on perfection and also indirectly ridicules Szayel's qualification as a scientist. Its ultimate impact on Szayel breaks his resolve as a scientist, leading him to literally beg for his death to come quickly while affected with Mayuri's superhuman drug. Background Szayel Aporro Granz helped Nnoitra Jiruga perform a sneak attack on Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Nnoitra notes that at this point, he had lost his position as an Espada, and presumably reclaimed it before his introduction. In order to help Nnoitra to defeat Nelliel, Szayel used a device that created an illusion of Nnoitra which distracted Nel's attention and gave him the opportunity to strike her head and left her unconscious. Szayel stated himself that Nel's "spiritual shrinkage" into a child was unexpected. He desired to join forces with Nnoitra, as they had similar goals but he declined the offer. It is still unknown what position he had held, and why he lost said position.Bleach anime; Episode 194 History Equipment *'Consumable Fracción': Before their transformation into Arrancar by Aizen, Szayel Aporro modified all of his Fracción to heal his injuries when consumed, despite the fact they are living beings. When Verona kept shouting Lumina's name in despair after seeing him killed, Szayel angrily told him to be quiet as he'll simply make a new one later.Bleach manga; Chapter 276, page 11'Bleach anime; Episode 164 It is confusing as to whether this means he is capable of reviving a consumed Fracción or that he simply meant a replacement. Verona's response appears to suggest the latter. *'Memory Spirit Bugs': Szayel mentioned that he didn't target Renji because of his role in Yylfordt's death, and revealed he had planted Memory Bugs in his body. These bugs gave him all the information he needed about Renji's Bankai, which he was able to infest him with while attempting to heal him after the battle. *'Unnamed Power Control Device': Szayel could control an opponent's ability to use reiatsu in their weapons, thanks to a device located in his quarters. It was able to shut off Renji's ability to use Bankai, prevented a Seele Schneider from causing any injury, and turned off Uryū's ability to create his Quincy Bow. *'Unnamed Illusion Device': Used during the fight between Nel Tu and Nnoitra while Nel was still an Espada. It created an illusion of Nnoitra, tricking Nel and giving Nnoitra a chance to attack her. *'Controlled Corridors:' In order to keep Renji and Uryū, or any other opponent, from escaping, Szayel designed his domain so that no matter how far someone runs he can transfix the halls so they end up back at the room they attempted to escape. In every wall lies a camera, and he can rearrange them as he sees fit. *'Unnamed Garganta Device:' Although he was not seen using this device, Mayuri Kurosuchi discovers it among the many materials in his laboratory after his defeat. Mayuri stated that he was able to create a perfect Garganta portal when using it. This includes even closing it in mid-transfer and has so far been only used once: To open a portal to the human world with Ichigo Kurosaki and Retsu Unohana being the first test subjects. File:602px-Szayel Released.jpeg Quotes * "I am a perfectly useless being!" * "First a Bankai user, then a Quincy! I have such good luc-*Gets stabbed*" * (to Mayuri Kurotsuchi) "You are better than me.." Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Arrancar